Without You
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: [REVISED][Oneshot][SasuSaku][Lots of angst] What if you lost someone who cared for you and cherished you the most? Sasuke's POV of how Sakura died to save his life.


Author's Note: I can't keep this out of my head. It's been on my mind lately. So I'm gonna write it so anyone who's interested can read it. Anyway, this is how the story goes: Sakura died saving Sasuke's life from an unexpected ninja attack...in Sasuke's POV of course. I'm not really used to write angst fanfics but oh well I'm trying to see how this will turn out. I haven't even told my sisters yet ( theyre sorta like the correctors of my fanfics ;;) although it's worth a shot to try something new for once. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Revised: 6/20/06**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I cried.

I cried every time I thought of that moment. The moment that changed everybody's lives.

Especially mine.

Why? Why didn't I do anything to prevent this from happening? If I had done something, then none of this would have happen.

And now, after an entire year, I lost the most important person in my life.

Haruno Sakura...

The same person who had a crush on me just like all of the other girls, and yet...the same person who also saved my life from a surprise attack that could have killed me.

Why? Why does it have to be her?...

**Flashback**

It was a bright spring afternoon. After the training from Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and I were now sitting on the fresh green grass by the edge of a crystal clear lake. Naruto, on the other hand, left to that ramen shop as always.

It was a peaceful view.

The cool breeze lightly swayed the trees and ripples formed on the lake. The sun was just about to descend on the horizon, casting a soft mellow glow throughout the area.

I looked at Sakura. She is unusually quiet with me now.

Normally, she turns red and tries to start a conversation every time shesees me. (Which always happens but she always fail as well)

I start to worry, albeit slightly.

Sure, she's annoying every time she talks but it feelsstrange when she's _not_ talking.

"...Are you okay?" I asked.

Sakura, who was staring at the lake as though she was hypnotized, looked at me in surprise.

I never really did like to start a conversation much.

Thenshe smiled. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me."

I could tell she's lying.

"Could you tell me what's wrong? I know you're lying when you said you're okay." I said, almost in a whisper.

Just when she was about to answer, she stopped. She thenstood up and replied, "I-I need to do something first. I'll be back very soon, okay?" She hesitated before finally glancing down at me. My eyes widened by surprise.

Her bright green eyes shine and filled with endless tears of sadness.

"W-What happened, Sakura?" I asked quickly, about to get up.

Now I'm concerned about her. I never seen her so sad in my entire life.

Usually, she's a happy and excited kind of person.

Not a sad one.

She didn't answer. She ran off towards the village without looking back.

I know I never liked her before because I thought she just likes my appearances like all of the other girls. But now that I known her a lot better, she's different.

Much different from them.

She likes me not because of my looks and personality but of my characteristics.

She likes me just the way I am on the inside.

More of a person than a toy to play with and then thrown away.

I think I'm starting to like her.

I turned back to the lake after Sakura left.

Too many things occupied my mind. It's overwhelming.

The wind blew yet again although a little stronger.

It relaxed me.

Relieved me of my troublesome thoughts.

I could hear birds chirping and singing in the trees and up into the bright blue skies.

I was getting a bit sleepy from all that calmness and wondering when will Sakura return.

A few minutes past by and she still hasn't returned.

Then I noticed something in the lake coming towards me.

I scooped it out to find a cherry blossom, pink and sweet-smelling.

'How did this get here? There are no cherry blossom trees around here except on the other side of the village...' I wondered where this came from.

Then I thought for a moment.

Sakura means 'cherry blossom'...

But what does this mean?

I was so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't realize the dangers ahead of me.

In the shadows of a tall tree behind me, a mysterious shinobi lurks and start attacking.

I didn't realize it until it was too late.

He threw three kunai knives at me.

When I turned, my eyes widened in utter shock.

Sakura came between us and the knives came towards her instead.

Blood spilled from her like a waterfall to the ground.

But before she collapsed, she threw her own kunai knife at the attacker.

The knife hit his right eye and he start to shriek in pain.

Then I finished him off with my firebreath jutsu. He perished.

I turned to Sakura. There was blood everywhere.

I picked up her head very gently.

"Why did you have to do that!" Tears start to rise from my eyes.

She looked at me. "I don't want you to die. I never sit around and do nothing"

She smiled.

"You want to know why I'm sad, right? It's not because of you. Never you. It's because I saw you fate in my dreams yesterday. I was afraid it might happened...and it did anyway."

She pushed her body towards me and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back. I just don't know what to do right now.

She was happy that she finally got her wish of me loving her in return.

When our lips parted, she moved towards my ear and whispered:

"I love you, Sasuke."

...Those were her last words.

A few days later, she was buried under a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

I was sad and angry.

Everyone was.

But I was also felt worthless for not helping her.

I wished this wouldn't have happened.

I wished...it didn't happento a wonderful and kind hearted person like Sakura.

**End Flashback**

Now I'm in front of her grave.

It was now a foggy Spring day. Rain poured hard from the heavily colored clouds.

I stared up blankly, allowing my face to be covered in water, as though as it was tears. 'Are you crying, Sakura? I wish I could've save you sooner...'

The pain from that memory still etched in my heart.

I brought up a lovely pink rose and set it down in front of the stone marked:

Haruno Sakura

Beloved daughter and friend

She _is_ a beloved friend.

The only person who ever cares about me.

Cherished me for who I am.

...Loved me because I'm me.

I also put a small note of the flower that said:

"I love you, Haruno Sakura"

Then I left, still blaming myself for her death.

What I didn't know is that another note fell from the sky to Sakura's grave.

The note said:

"I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke"

The End

Silver: That's probably the saddest story I've ever made! starts crying sniff, I don't know if I should write another one like this. stops crying all of a sudden Maybe I should! I guess either a happy one or a sad one. If you can pleeze tell me which to write!

Anyway, review, onegai shimasu! D Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ja ne!


End file.
